Asking My Heart
by Cheesecakies
Summary: Yugi meets a new girl in class but is she everything she seems. my first fanfic! yugi/oc yami/oc plz R
1. Chapter 1

Cheesecakies: I'm so excited! My first fanfic!

Kairy: Why am I here? They don't even know who I am yet .

Cheesecakies: Don't worry kairy they'll find out soon enough

Yami: You two are both idiots.

Cheesecakies: Awes, don't be such a big meanie, pharaoh-kun.

Kairy: He has a point they're probably waiting for the story

Cheesecakies: Aw fine.

I don't own Yugioh, if I did there'd be MOAR SHOTAS! XDDDDD Oh and /this is a hikari talking to a yami/ and \\this is a yami talking to a hikari.\\

ON WIF TEH FICCY! X3

* * *

"Okay class we have a new student today," the teacher said. "Everyone this is Kairycat Kaiba-Crawford."

Kairycat bowed halfheartedly. She wasn't wering the normal school uniform she was wearing knee-high black leather boots with silver Converse logos on the sides, a sky blue silk jacket with fox fur lining, and purple leggings. "Hi my name is Kairycat but can call me Kairy." she said.

"How come you're not wearing a uniform Kairy," said the teacher.

"I talked to the principal and he said I could wear what I wanted. I don't want to look like a common girl," she said.

"Who are you calling common!" shouted Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi you're not a girl stupid" said honda.

The class laughed. Yugi laughed. But even though he was happy to meet her. Something didn't seem right about Kairy.

"Kairy you can sit next to Yugi," said the teacher. Yugi waved and smiled at her. Kairy just stuck her nose up at him. Yugi almost cried. Rejection like that was hard for him to handle. \\Do not worry I am sure She is just not used to it here yet.\\ said Yami through the mind link.

/I hope you're right,/ thought Yugi back. /Hey maybe I could ask her to sit with us during lunch?/

\\That is a good idea hikari.\\

-AT LUNCH-

Kairy sat down at a table alone. She didn't need to wait in line, she brought her own lunch. All these common people. Why did she need to go to highschool? Her parents taught her everything she needed to know already.

"Hey Kairy," came an annoying voice. She looked up, it was that brat Yugi from earlier. He looked sort of familiar... almost like her dad's rival Yugi but his eyes were too purple and his hair didnt stick up enough. And he was short.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Hey i just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and my friends." Yugi said.

"i don't have time for-"but then she saw it. The thing around Yugi's neck. It was... the millennium Puzzle! So he was the same yugi!

"Sure Ill sit with you" she said instead. Now that she thought about it she could feel Yugis energy. He was really the one. The yugi who had the puzzel. She had dreamed of meting him for years.

"So Kairy where are you from" said Yugi.

"Around. I used to live on an island but then my father came and too kme back and now I live in a mansion."

"Wow an island! and a mansion!" said Yugi, he was so amazed. Kairy blushed a bit, he was kind of cute when he was exited... she shook her head. Yugi wasnt suposed to be cute, he was dads rival. But he did have an Item.

"Yea. My family is really rich" she said.

"Really? I wonder who they are,"

"My parents are Seto Kaiba and Pegasus J. Crawford (AN in this Seto is older hes like 25)." Kairy said.

Yugis eyes widened. "wow! Kaiba-kun and Pegasus/ Your parents are really rich!"

She frowned maybe she shouldn't have told him. But it wasnt exactly a secret, he would have found out anyways. Not like her other secrets... she wondered if she would ever tell yugi about them. But for now he didnt need to know.

* * *

Cheesecakies: What are Kairy's other secrets? You'll just have to wait until the next chappie!

Yugi: Well that wasn't so bad.

Yami: yeah that was okay.

Yugi: Your only saying that because you were in it.

Yami: Heh heh... maybe

Kairy: Remember, please review!

Cheesecakies: What she said! But NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Cheesecakies: Guys I said NO FLAMES!

Kairy: Hey at least one person liked it... but my name is KAIRY not Dairy.

Cheesecakies: yes thank you Nekosasssie...

Yugi: and to Neko, yes there WILL be Anzu bashing!

Yami: but just a bit, we're saving the good stuff for a SECRET project... heh heh...

Cheesecakies: I don't own yugioh!

Kairy: do you really need to say that again? -_-;

/hikari to yami/ \\yami to hikari\\

* * *

Seto was sit at his desk at his mansion when he herd the door open. That's when his daughter Kairy walked in. His life had been so different sense Kairy came to live with him. She had showed him her Item and proved that magic was real. And his life had turned upside down.

"Hi Seto" said Kairy.

"I thought I told you not to call me that" said Seto.

"Whatever, you didn't raise me." said Kairy. "Daddy Pegasus did."

"Your right I wanted an abortion. But it doesn't matter now, I love you Kairy my daughter." Said seto.

"Yeah I love you to Seto but you're not my dad yet. BTW I met Yugi at school today," said Kairy.

"Oh?" Yugi. HIs rival Yugi. The one he had swore to beat. "Kairy if you see him again hit him for me."

Kairy laughed. "I will d- seto." Kairy pulled out her millenniym Item and popped a candy in her mouth. "So Seto what is Yugi like"

"He's annoying, he says he has a pharaoh living in his millennium puzzle but I'm not sure I believe him."

"Come on you know about -my- yami."

"Yugi was always a weirdo who got picked on, I wouldn't put it passed him to have a mental illness."

Kairy laughed, yeah he seemed kind off weird. But there was something about him... something mysterious...

Meanwhile back at the game shop Yugi was thinking about his meeting with Kairy. She was so pretty and something seemed so odd about her, like she was hiding something big.

"Aibou what are you thinking about" said Yami, coming out of the puzzle.

"I was thinking about Kairy" said Yugi.

"Did she seem odd to you?" said Yami."

"yeah she did... I wonder what it is?"

-the next day-

Kairy arrived at school. She was wearing her black leater knee-high converse again but this time she had a hot pink miniskirt and a leather jacket that reached her ankles and stayed open to show the diamond studded top she was wearing under neath. Everyone was staring at her.

But just then someone stuck out their foot and Kairy fell onto the ground! She looked around for who it was, she was gettiing angry. She saw someone snickering at her.

"You bitch!" said Kairy. The girl just laughed and left. Just then Yugi came out.

"Kairy are you ok? Sorry that was just Anzu, she doesn't like people who are prettier than her." said Yugi. Kairy put Anzu on her mental list of people she hated.

"Im fine" said Kairy.

"ARe you sure? Your eyes are kind of red, I remember them being purple." Yugi said, he looked concerned.

Kairy gasped. Yugi had noticed her eyes changing color! She quickly got up and hurreid to class.

-in class-

Yugi kept looking back over to Kairy. He tried to focus on class but the teacher was just so boring. And he needed to know what it was about Kairy that was so intresting. Just then he noticed something gold glinting inside her pocket. He told himself it was just fancy jewelry. But what if it was something more.

\\Are you thinking what I'm thinking aibou\\ said Yami suddenly.

/I don't know what are you thinking/

\\I'm thinking it might be a Millennium Item.\\

/Yeah but I thought we knew where all the items were./

\\We will just have to find out more somehow.\\

* * *

Cheesecakies: That was it! Chapter 2! YAY I'M SO HAPPY I FINISHED IT!

Kairy: Please leave NICE reviews!

Cheesecakies: NO! FLAMES!

Yugi: See you next time


End file.
